five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Hakuai
Introduction Hakuai is a Watcher and an elite warrior of the Kingdom of Menou. He is a member of Lord Chitsujo's elite soldiers: The Seven Saint Warriors, with the designation of Hakuai the Charity. He is also regarded as "Menou Greatest Healer" due to using his powers to heal even incurable diseases. 'Background' Much of Hakuai past is unknown, but at some point, he was handpicked by Chitsujo the Being Of Order, to be assigned as a member of his elite team, the Seven Saint Warriors. Just shortly after Konton declared war and the summit invasion, Chitsujo assigned Hakuai to go to to the Soul Society and invite Shunsui Kyoruku to the summit, and as a sigh of good faith he asked Hakuai to cure the dying Jūshirō Ukitake. After he arrived and informed Shunsui, he immediately cured Ukitake, to which after Ukitake awakes he immediately attacked Hakuai (for he bears a strong resembles to Sōsuke Aizen), however Hakuai easily stops his attack but payed no mind to it. After informing Ukitake was cured and the true nature of his power, Shunsui responded he will be attending the summit meeting. Appearance Hakuai is an average size bespectacled man, who bears a remarkable resembles to Sōsuke Aizen. He has brown hair, however, his hair was in a more mop-like fashion. He also wears the standard blue robe of the Seven Saint Warriors. Personality Befitting his designation, Hakuai is an immensely kind and charitable man. He shows immense care for those he is assigned to help and will never hesitate to use his abilities to heal them of their ailments. He is also someone who does not seem easily angered, as after Jūshirō Ukitake attacked him for thinking he was Aizen (whom he looked like) he simply laughed in amusement and noted that he did look like Aizen. 'Five World War: Fairy Tail campaign' 'Realtionships' Powers and Abilities As a member of the Seven Saint Warriors, an elite team handpicked by Chitsujo himself, Hakuai is without a doubt one of the strongest characters in the entire series. According to Chitsujo, the Seven Saint Warriors are powerful enough to keep Konton's elites, the Nine Dark Circles, in check. As the name to his Art suggests, he is a masterful healer, capable of great feats other famous healers such as Retsu Unohana were able to achieve, such as saving the life of Immense Reiki Power: As a member of the Seven Saint Warriors, Hakuai holds an immense amount of Reiki energy, being able to match up to those at the levels of Soul Reaper Captains, Saint Wizards, Kages and Emperors. As such he can be able to match with the Nine Dark Circles, who are an equal threat level to the Acts of Chaos. Art Charity: '''Fittingly, his Art is the same name as his title "Charity." Hakuai can freely give his own Reiki to people of his choosing, with the effects it has on them being of my choosing as well. By giving his Reiki that he wished would heal people for example, his simple act of charity cured a disease that others would clasified as incurable. In addition he is also has the ability to receive charity from his own comrades. As such, in combat he can use a wide variety of abilities involving the use of Reiki. Of course, the only rule is such charity must be voluntary, he cannot take their abilities freely. '''Trivia Category:Alliance Category:Seven Saint Warriors Category:Male Category:Watcher's Race Category:Immense Power Category:SSS-Class Fighters Category:Five World War Series Category:Menou